Kari's true love
by CoLd AnGeL
Summary: Kari has to chose between T.K. and Davis at a spring dance. Who will she choose? Find out! Davis see's what he shouldn't have seen at the end of this story. If I don't get more than 10 reviews. I will not continue. This is a very interesting story. R+R pl
1. Default Chapter

I do not own digimon. I wish I did though. :)

Kari's True Love

By: ~KiNd GuRl~

It was a bright and sunny day. Not for Kari though. There was a huge dance coming up and no one still asked her to the spring dance in her school.

Kari

Dumb weather. It's always the opposite of how I'm feeling. What am I feeling? I'm feeling real bad right now. Yolei is already going to the spring dance with Ken. Cody is not even in this school. So I guess that leaves Davis and T.K. 

Davis had a crush on me for quite awhile. He is kind of cute with his chocolate brown hair. Those dull brain of his. Sometimes he makes me laugh. Even when he dosen't mean too. I always played hard to get around him. Maybe he gave up on me. 

T.K. is not bad either. His deep blue eyes hypnotize me whenever I'm near him. His bright yellow hair seems like my sun sometimes. Maybe he heard the rumor about Davis and me going out. That's probably the reason why he practically tries to avoid me in school. 

Place: In school

"Hi Kari!" Ken and Yolei greeted.

"Oh, hi." Kari said in a tired expression. 

"I'll see you later, Yolei." Ken said. Then he left.

"So. What's wrong?" Yolei asked.

"You know. The whole dance thing. I wonder if I shouldn't go at all."

"WHAT! And make you miss absolutely the biggest event in our seventh grade year! I won't let you do it."

"Yolei, calm down. It was just a thought."

BBBBRRRRRIINNGGGG

"Well that's the bell. I'll see you later, Yolei."

Yolei

Kari?!! Missing the Dance Party? It just wouldn't be the same. If she dosen't go then Davis and T.K. won't go. Then that means that Ken and I can't go because we will feel guilty. Well, I'm definitely going. Even if it means that I to have to play matchmaker. I better talk to Davis about it. T.K. probably has a date because he is so popular.

Place: Cafeteria

"Davis! You jerk I just wanna talk to you for a few minutes. It's about Kari!" Yolei yelled.

Yolei got his attention after she said her last sentence. She saw Davis drop his half-eaten sandwich and running up to her. 

"What about Kari?" He asked curiously.

"I want you to ask her to the spring dance. She dosen't have a date yet. She's pretty upset about it."

Davis's eye gleamed with tears. He smiled his biggest smile. Then he looked all dreamy.

"Kari told you to ask me to tell you. Didn't she? I thought this day would never come."

"Well, actually she didn-

"Excuse me while I run out of here to tell T.J. this. He is going to weep!"

Kari

I didn't have much of a hunger so I decided to go to the library instead. There was a fiction book I wanted to read. When I reached the library I found T.K. writing down some notes. Probably some homework. I decided to say hi. 

"Hi!"

He looked a little surprised to see me.

"Oh, hi. I didn't see you come in. As in matter of fact I don't see you very often at all." He looked down at the ground.

"Well, see you."

I went to the fiction room. I found the book at the corner. It was pretty dark there. I heard footsteps. I slowly turned. I saw T.K. 

"Is it true that you're going out with Davis?" He blurted out.

"No."

"Oh. I really like you." He then took a step forward.

Before I knew it we were huddled up in the dark, quiet corner. 

"I really like you too." I whispered. 

He closed his eyes and I closed mine. We finally kissed.

Davis

Ha ha ha. Poor T.J. or T.V. or what's his face. He's probably going to beg me not to go with her. I can't wait to see his face. He's probably in the library right now. *Oof I tripped again* 

I should have brought my camera. Maybe I can ask Kari if I could borrow hers. I mean she IS in love with me. 

I wonder why she didn't ask me herself to the dance. Probably because she's too shy. That reminds me I should wear my best suite on the day of the dance. 

Finally! I reached the library. It's about time. Let's see... his books are on the library table, but where is he? I looked at biography section. Then I ran to the poetry. I looked everywhere except the fiction room. I went to all the aisles. I reached to the dark corner when I finally saw him. He was with some else. Kari. He was with my girl. They were definitely not reading. Instead they were kissing! 

So what did you think of my story. If I get more then 10 reviews I will continue. If I don't, I will just end it here.


	2. Kari's True Love #2

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. I wish I did though. :)

Kari's True Love #2

By: ~KiNd GuRl~

Last time on Kari's True Love Davis caught T.K. and Kari kissing in the corner of the fiction room.

"Hey T.J.! Get away from my girl or else you'll seriously regret it!" Davis yelled with his fist in the air. 

T.K. and Kari immediately looked at the red-faced boy. T.K. was about to say something when Kari interrupted him. She went straight up to Davis. Then she slapped him as hard as she could. 

"Your girl?!! Since when was I your girl! Explain that to me unless you're too scared to say anything." Kari yelled.

T.K. looked as he was about to say something until the librarian rudely interrupted him.

"What is going on here?" The librarian asked.

"Nothing's wrong. We were just discussing some books." Kari said innocently.

"Discussing books eh? Then Ms.Kamiya you can explain Davis'es red face. It seems that someone has slapped him pretty hard."

"Well it's a funny story Mrs.Librarian...sir...ma'am..." T.K. said.

"Why T.K.! I didn't know you were there. Now what's the story, young man." The librarian said.

"You see... it all started like this...um...Davis was harassing Kari and I had to do something about it...so I kinda...um...slapped him." T.K. stumbled.

The librarian gave a mean look to T.K. and Davis. Davis and Kari stared T.K. in awe.

"If that's true then I want T.K. and Davis to follow me to the principal office. Kari, I want you to go to the cafeteria and stay there until the period ends."

"Yes, Mrs.Librarian...ma'am." They all said.

__

Kari

What a nice guy. Who else would cover me up? I hope T.K. won't get that much in trouble. Although Davis is another story. I wonder what he was doing in the library. He usually to busy eating. 

The kiss with T.K. was great. He is a great kisser. I hope that he ask me to the dance before Davis does.

T.K.

Man, that kiss was great! How in the world am I going to forget that? I hope I'm not in that much of a trouble. I better ask Kari to the Spring Dance.

Davis

I hate T.P. I am gonna kill him so bad it's not gonna even be funny! I am also going to utterly destroy Yolei! She gave me the wrong information! I hope I don't get in that much trouble. I guess this is good-bye to the spring dance with Kari. 

Librarian

Of all people! I thought T.K. was a sweet boy. I wonder why he SLAPPED him. I thought boys were supposed to punch. 

Place: Principal Office

"...And you will both be suspended for a week. Also you will not be able to attend the annual spring dance." The principal concluded.

"What! You can't do that to us! I'm going to be punished for something I didn't even do!" Davis cried out.

"Good-bye! Davis and T.K., I will call your parents tonight." The principal said.

T.K. and Davis went out of the room. 

"Great job T.B.! Now were in trouble!" Davis yelled.

"Yeah...okay...we're in trouble." T.K. said daydreaming.

"What ya thinking about? I bet it's about my girl. Is in it? IS IN IT?!!"

"Look she's not your girl" T.K. said wide awake.

"Yes she is! Yolei said so. I think about Kari everyday! Unlike you. You just noticed her now."

" What?!! I thought about Kari before! And I'm actually surprise you even CAN think!"

"What? I can think too." Davis replied. 

"Yeah whatever"

"Humph!"

Place: After school

"Hey Kari!" T.K. greeted.

"T.K.! Are you in big trouble?" Kari asked worriedly.

"Yeah. I am suspended, can't go to the dance and most likely grounded from my mom."

"Look T.K. I'm really sorry"

"It's okay. I would ask you to the dance but I can't go. Sorry."

"You have absolutely nothing to be sorry about. Why don't you come over my house on the day of the dance? We can just hang out."

"That will be great."

Time: One hour until T.K. comes over

__

Kari

Do I look good? Yes Kari. Why should you be so worried. You and T.K. are just going to hang out. Nothing more. Then why am I so worried? I don't know. Great now I'm talking to myself!

*Thinking* I know! I'll show T.K. that I like him. I'll make a romantic dinner! I think there's some 2-minutes make your own pasta in the cabinet. I also will have to find some nice candles. I'm going to have to find some old romantic songs that my mom has. I also will have to find my old dress. I wonder if that long blue dress will still fit me. Better get to work. 

Time: The night of the dance.

Ding dong

"Come in." Kari said in a sexy voice.

"Hi, Kari-chan! Woah! I knew you would want to be with me tonight. You even have dinner!"

Kari gasped. 

"Your not supposed to be here...Davis!" Kari said.

"I can't go to the dance so I decided to come over."

"What's going on?" T.K. asked. 

"Davis was just leaving" Kari said pushing Davis out the door. 

"I love you Kari" Davis shouted.

"I love you Kari." T.K. said. 

"I love you too......T.K."

"But...but..." Davis said.

"good-bye!" Kari and T.K. said.

They slammed the door on him. 

So what did you think? Which couple should I write about next? REVIEW PLEASE

__


End file.
